remonter la pente
by Auctor
Summary: ou comment la vie d'une vampire aveugle bascule quand elle rencontre le fils de sirius [peut etre suspendu]


Remonter la pente

Résumé : diane est un vampire malgré elle, transformée depuis des années et aveugle de surcroît. Sa condition ne lui donne ni envie de vivre, ni envie de mourir jusqu'au jour où elle rencontre Dany, le fils de Sirius, qui va poursuivre ses études à poudlard dans la même année que Harry Potter.

Disclamer : seuls diane et Dany sont à moi, d'ailleurs je ferai peut être une réunion de tous les personnages que j'ai créé qui poseront toutes les questions que vous voulez poser au dégénéré mental qui sert d'auteur et qui se fait appeler auctor. Alors, tous à vos connexions Internet et à vos fenêtres de reviews. Et n'hésitez pas à poser la moindre question qui vous démange à propos de moi ou de mes fics, car comme dit le proverbe "c'est en faisant des erreurs qu'on apprend"(je sais pas si c vraiment un proverbe d'ailleurs). #Lève la main droite# Je promets de ne tuer personne après la séance de réponse aux questions…même les incendiaires.

Diane : enfin il devient raisonnable.

…par contre, je dégommerais l'ordinateur qui a servi à poser ladite question incendiaire

Dany : ah non ! Et si jamais la personne qui a posé la question revoit son jugement et qu'elle veut poster une bonne review ? Comment elle fera si tu dégomme l'ordi ?

…Tant pis.

Diane et Dany : IL EST DEMONIAAAAAQQUUEEEE ! (tout ça est évidemment à prendre à la légère…quoique )

Bon allez, tout le monde en place et une dernière chose : POSEZ-MOI DES QUESTIONS, PAR PITIE ! JE VEUX FAIRE QQCH !

Chapitre 1 : trouvée

Diane dormait tranquillement sous un grand pont qui l'abritait de la lumière du soleil en attendant la nuit. Evidemment tout le monde aurait préféré avoir un meilleur habitat mais pas elle. Elle était la seule à se dire qu'elle méritait d'avoir un logement aussi précaire, tout ça à cause de ce qu'elle était : un vampire, même si elle n'avait put l'éviter. Elle se disait que tout était de sa faute et que c'était sa façon de se faire pardonner. Tout le monde la regardait avec dégoût, même les vampires et elle trouvait ça normal, qu'elle ne méritait pas mieux. D'abord, parce qu'elle était un vampire, ce qui dégoûtait les humains et en plus, elle était aveugle, ce qui dégoûtait les autres vampires. La nuit, elle était la risée des bars qu'elle fréquentait, les clients lui balançant divers objets à la figure. Pourtant un soir ne fut pas comme les autres, une personne ne la jugea pas et l'accepta comme elle était, sans se référer au passé sanglant des vampires mais à la personne qui était en face de lui. Ç'était une chaude nuit de juillet, elle traînait dans un bar du chemin de Traverse, se faisant insulter par les sorciers les plus odieux du bar. Elle recevait tout sans broncher, se disant que c'était son lot quotidien et qu'elle ne méritait que ça. Un sorcier s'approcha d'elle avec une bouteille de whiskey dans la main.

Sorcier : tu veux cette bouteille, hein ?

Souffrant d'un léger alcoolisme, diane tendit la main pour prendre la bouteille qui s'offrait à elle. Comme ça, elle pourrait se bourrer et, ivre morte, boire le sang de quelqu'un, chose qu'elle ne ferait jamais en tout état de conscience. Mais la bouteille s'échappa de la main du sorcier et tomba par terre.

Sorcier : oh zut, je suis maladroit !

Ne considérant pas la remarque du sorcier, diane se pencha fortement en avant pour chercher la bouteille à l'endroit où elle l'avait entendue tombé. Mais son nez ne tarda pas à rencontrer un genou. Sur le coup de la douleur et du choc, elle se renversa en arrière et se replia sur elle-même alors que d'autres coups de pieds pleuvaient vers son ventre.

Sorcier, ramassant sa bouteille : 'manquerait plus que tu poses tes sales pattes sur ma bouteille.

Le sorcier but une gorgée de whiskey en riant sur le sort du vampire…avant que quelqu'un ne pose sa main sur le cul de la bouteille et ne la plaque violemment par terre, entraînant le sorcier avec elle. Immédiatement, le silence se fit dans le bar. La personne qui avait fait ça se leva de sa table, se dirigea vers le corps inanimé de diane, la releva et sortit du bar avec elle.

Diane : qui…qui es…tu ?

"je m'appelle Dany et toi, t'es dans un sale état. T'as besoin d'aide. Je t'emmène en lieu sur."

Diane : n…non, je…te ferai du mal.

Dany : ne t'inquiète pas, je déjà connu des vampires.

Diane : mais je ne te servirais à rien, laisse moi seule, je serais mieux comme ça.

Dany : mais qu'est ce qu'il faut pas entendre ! Toi, on t'a pas demandé si tu voulais être transformée, c'est ça ?

Diane : ………c'est ça.

Dany : ah d'accord, donc tu te dis que tu vaux moins que les autres et que c'est normal que tu te fasses insulter, vrai ?

Diane : ……vrai.

Dany : faux, ce n'est pas normal et tu vaux largement plus que ceux qui se sont moqués de toi ce soir.

Diane : non, ce n'est pas vrai !

Dany : oh si, la preuve : est ce que tu te laisserais insulter si tu étais encore humaine ?

Diane : bien sur que non !

Dany : bon c'est déjà ça, maintenant, il faut que tu apprennes à assumer ce que tu es devenue, tu ne peux rien y faire alors accepte le.

Diane : mais je n'y arriverais jamais seule ! Je rechuterais sans cesse !

Dany : là, je veux bien te croire, c'est pour ça que je propose de t'aider.

Diane arrêta de marcher et força Dany à faire de même. Il posa ses yeux dans les siens bien que ça n'avait aucune utilité et elle sentit dans le timbre de sa voix qu'il ne se moquait pas d'elle, qu'il était tout à fait sincère et prêt à l'aider.

Dany : tu veux bien ?

Diane : ou…oui, c'est d'accord.

Dany sourit à la réponse et reprit la marche vers un lieu sur.

Diane : au fait, pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Dany : …durant mon enfance, j'ai toujours cru que mon père était un criminel sans scrupules qui avait dénoncé ses amis à voldemort, il a fallu qu'il meure pour qu'on me dise qu'il avait été accusé à tort. Mais pendant ma période d'ignorance, j'étais comme toi : je pensais que vu que j'étais le fils de Sirius black, j'étais un moins que rien. Maintenant qu'il est mort et que j'ai appris tout ce qu'il a fait pour les autres, j'ai décidé d'aider ceux qui avaient eu le même état d'esprit que moi.

Diane : désolée pour ton père.

Dany : merci. Tiens, on est arrivé.

Ils étaient arrivés devant une grande maison d'apparence solide et assez simple. Bien sur, diane ne la voyait pas mais elle se donnait une idée de la forme avec l'écho du bruit

Diane : tu habites ici ?

Dany : oui, ne t'étonnes pas s'il y a du monde : c'est souvent occupé par l'ordre du phœnix pour préparer les prochaines opérations contre voldemort.

Diane : brrr, tu n'as donc pas peur de lui ?

Dany : non, allez viens, on entre.

Ils entrèrent par la grosse porte en chêne massif et débarquèrent dans une salle finement décorée et avec goût.

Diane : hhmm ça m'a l'air spacieux.

Dany : tu dis ça sans avoir vu la déco, malheureusement y a toujours ce tableau qui hurle tout le temps. Une horreur.

Tableau : COMMENT OSEZ VOUS SOUILLER CETTE MAISON PAR VOTRE PRESNECE ? IMMONDES BATARDS ! AVORTONS DE…

Dany : LA FERME !

Dany ferma les rideaux en tirant dessus comme un bourrin et se tourna vers diane qui avait tourné la tête dans sa direction avec un air d'ahuri.

Dany, fatigué : c'est une vraie plaie, ce tableau. T'as faim ?

Diane : oui.

Dany : allez viens, on va faire un tour dans la cuisine.

Dany l'attrapa par la main et l'emmena dans la cuisine où se trouvait une personne qui était en train de "goûter" les plats.

Dany, froidement : tonks, qu'est ce qu'on va manger après, nous ?

La dénommée tonks se retourna comme un enfant pris en faute et dévisagea Dany avec un regard glacial. Diane sentit bien évidemment l'atmosphère devenir tendue et se mit en retrait près de la porte.

Tonks, gelée : mais, et puis d'abord c'est de ta faute, tu ne sais pas diriger cette maison comme il faut alors les cuisiniers ne servent jamais les repas à la même heure. De toute façon, t'as jamais eu d'autorité.

Dany : j'entretiens cette maison comme il faut. Et plusieurs minutes ne seront jamais plusieurs heures, alors si t'es pas contente, tu peux partir. Je ne te retiens en rien et je pourrais même commencer les travaux de réparations après ton départ sans craindre que tu viennes tout démolir.

Blessée dans son amour propre, tonks quitta la pièce précipitamment et courut dans sa chambre, les autres personnes auraient pu la voir pleurer en courant vers sa chambre s'ils avaient tourné la tête, ce qu'ils n'avaient pas fait, trop habitués des disputes entre Dany et sa cousine.

Diane :…pourquoi t'as dis ça ?

Dany : parce qu'elle est d'une maladresse exaspérante et qu'elle détruit tout ce qu'elle touche.

Diane : peut être mais tu y vas un peu fort : elle est en train de pleurer.

Dany, étonné : comment t'es au courant ?

Diane : je croyais que tu avais connu des vampires.

Dany : ah oui, j'oubliais, l'ouïe. Bon, qu'est ce que tu veux manger ?

Diane : euh qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Dany : alors, on a diverses salades, du steak et plein d'autres choses, de quoi t'as envie ?

Diane : bof, un petit sandwich.

Dany prépara vite fait un sandwich à la viande et du même coup rappela à diane la délicieuse odeur de la viande grillée. L'estomac de la vampire ne mit d'ailleurs par longtemps à réclamer son dû. Une fois qu'elle l'eut entre les mains, diane battu le record de vitesse d'ingestion de plat détenu par feu Sirius.

Diane : aaaahhh, j'avais oublié que c'était si bon, burp.

Dany, les yeux ronds : eh ben. T'as battu mon père à ce jeu là.

Diane : quel jeu ?

Dany, smile : concours de celui qui mange le plus vite possible. Bon, viens, faut te présenter aux autres.

Dany prit la main de diane et l'entraîna hors de la cuisine pour la présenter aux autres. En tout, elle sera la main de plusieurs personnes, certaines très amicale, d'autres pas du tout et d'autres encore qui étaient étonnées qu'un vampire aveugle ait pu survivre si longtemps. Et dans la soirée, deux problèmes de taille survinrent lors du dîner. D'abord, du fait de la présence de tonks et de Dany en même temps dans la même pièce, l'ambiance n'était pas très chaleureuse. Ensuite, à cause de l'intervention de Dany, diane n'avait pas bu de sang et ça faisait presque quatre jours qu'elle n'en avait pas bu, et cela commençait réellement à lui irriter la gorge. Même si elle se régalait avec les plats servis, chaque bouchée avalée lui enflammait un peu plus la gorge. Au bout d'un moment, elle ne pouvait même plus avaler quoi que ce soit et se tenait la gorge en suffoquant, Dany n'avait rien remarqué du fait que lui et tonks se fixaient et que les autres convives essayaient de réchauffer l'ambiance. Heureusement, tonks détourna un instant les yeux et vit la jeune fille en train d'étouffer. Aussitôt, elle se précipita vers diane et l'allongea par terre pendant que les autres remarquaient le tableau. La douleur fut telle qu'elle força diane à ouvrir les yeux bien que ça n'arrangeait rien alors qu'elle les gardait tout le temps fermés. Tonks eut un mouvement de recul en voyant le blanc éclatant qui recouvrait les yeux de diane mais se ressaisit vite.

Tonks : qu'est ce qui t'arrives ?

Diane : j'ai…maaall.

Tonks : à quand remonte la dernière fois que tu as bu du sang ?

Diane : qu…qua…tre…jou…

Tonks réagit immédiatement et arracha la manche de son avant bras avant d'y faire une profonde entaille qu'elle porta à la bouche de diane. Celle ci répugna un peu à agir ainsi mais du quand même boire le sang de tonks puisqu'elle semblait ne pas vouloir enlever son bras saignant de sa bouche. Le contact du sang sur sa langue apaisa tout de suite sa gorge et elle aspira avidement la plaie, cherchant toujours plus de sang. Elle savait qu'elle avait ingurgité suffisamment de sang pour tenir une petite semaine mais quelque chose la forçait à en aspirer encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que tonks en meure.

Tonks !

S'inquiétant soudain pour l'état de santé de tonks, diane relâcha le poignet et tonks s'évanouit, livide. Plusieurs sorciers l'emportèrent à l'étage tandis qu'un dénommé severus fabriquait dans l'urgence une potion pour favoriser la production de sang, mais c'était trop long à faire et tonks mourrait avant de recevoir la potion. Oubliant le fait qu'il la détestait plus que tout, Dany fouilla dans son blouson et sortit un petit flacon d'une de ses poches.

Dany : utilisez plutôt ça.

Rogue : qu'est ce que c'est ?

Dany : un produit moldu appelé EPO, ça favorise la production de sang.

Rogue : je doute fort que les moldus s'y connaissent un tant soit peu pour les hypothermies.(quand on perd trop de sang, on est en hypothermie)

Dany : l'EPO est aussi une hormone naturellement présente dans l'organisme qui remplit le même rôle.

Rogue resta sceptique un moment avant d'accepter. Il monta les escaliers en courant et laissa Dany et diane seuls.

Diane : j'ai merdé.

Dany : ça aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui dans la même situation. Tu n'es pas à blâmer, en plus d'après ce que j'ai entendu, c'est la première fois que tu laisses une personne en vie, après lui avoir pris du sang, donc c'est pas étonnant si t'as réagi un peu tard.

Diane : ça n'a rien à voir ! A chaque fois, j'étais bourrée parce que je ne pouvais me résoudre à boire du sang en tout état de conscience. Et puis, quand je buvais son sang, je n'ai pensé à son état de santé qu'à la fin, j'avais envie de boire tout son sang. Je lui ai pris au moins 2.5 litres de sang ! Je voulais boire tout, quitte à la tuer. Tu peux comprendre ça, que j'ai failli tuer ta cousine ?

Des larmes s'écoulaient des yeux voilés du vampire alors que du sang colorait sa bouche et ses dents. Dany eut un serrement au cœur et la serra dans ses bras pour la calmer. Elle s'abandonna dans ses bras et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps pendant que Dany la réconfortait en lui caressant les cheveux. La scène se prolongea quelques minutes, puis quelqu'un entra dans la pièce et fut un peu largué en voyant des sorciers s'activer en haut et 2 personnes agenouillées dans la salle à manger. Devant le regard insistant du type qui est complètement paumé et qui cherche désespérément quelqu'un qui pourrait lui expliquer, Dany releva la tête et informa le nouveau venu.

Dany : salut Harry.

Harry : salut Dany. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Dany : rien de bien grave, j'ai invité une amie ici et ça faisait quatre jours qu'elle n'avait pas bu de sang, donc tonks s'est portée à son secours. Le seul problème, c'est qu'elle a un peu forcé sans le vouloir.

Harry : et comment elles vont ?

Dany : bah, tonks est en train de récupérer en haut et diane a fini par s'endormir.

Harry : diane ?

Dany : oui, c'est elle (il désigna la tête blottie contre sa poitrine) tu peux m'aider à la monter dans une chambre ?

Harry : porte-la, je passe devant.

Dany : tu dis ça pour éviter de la porter.

Harry : elle est si lourde qu'on doit la porter à deux, c'est ça ?

Dany : nan, mais…

Harry : tatata, fin de discussion. En plus, t'as vu comment elle s'est accrochée à toi ?

Diane avait effectivement passé ses bras autour du cou de Dany et s'était plus ou moins assise sur ses jambes, il passa donc un bras sous ses jambes et la monta à l'étage.

Harry : finalement, j'avais raison.

Dany, suspicieux : de quoi ?

Harry : tu l'aimes bien ta cousine.

Dany : mais ça va pas la tête ! Je ne l'aime pas, c'est compris ? Elle me prend la tête à chaque fois à tout le temps me critiquer dans ce que je fais.

Harry : tu ne fais rien non plus pour arranger les choses. Tu te moques d'elle à chaque fois et tu l'as même fait pleurer un nombre incalculable de fois. D'ailleurs, si je me souviens bien, c'est toi qui as ouvert les hostilités.

Dany : mais tais toi et ouvre la porte de la chambre.

Harry s'exécuta et laissa Dany passer en premier. Ce dernier déposa diane confortablement dans le lit et voulut repartir quand elle resserra sa prise autour de son cou.

Dany : Harry, qu'est ce que je fais ?

Harry : dors avec elle, elle a pas l'air de vouloir te lâcher. Moi je vais voir tonks.

Dany : hm, oh Harry ! Une dernière chose !

Harry : ouais ?

Dany : elle est aveugle.

Harry : pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

Dany : pour éviter que tu fasses une de ces bourdes dont tu as le secret.

Harry : mais ta gueule, sinon je te fracasse !

Harry sortit de la chambre et Dany s'endormit bien vite sans se rendre compte que diane avait desserré sa prise sur lui.

Et voilà c'est fini ! C'était super, j'ai mis du temps à l'écrire mais bon, le résultat est là.

Diane : pourquoi je suis aveugle ?

Pour qu'on ait plus d'empathie à ton égard en se disant que t'as pas de bol.

Dany : pourquoi je suis fâché avec tonks ?

Pour donner du boulot à diane et à Harry qui se casseront le cul à vous réconcilier.

Diane : pourquoi je suis légèrement alcoolique ?

Pour te donner une raison d'attraper la bouteille au début, mais on va plus en entendre parler.

Harry : est ce qu'on va avoir des reviews ?

J'en sais rien, il ne tient qu'aux lecteurs de répondre à cette question, ils peuvent répondre aux autres aussi, si ça leur fait plaisir.

FIN


End file.
